Gotcha Force! Valentine Mayhem!
by Amida-Vine
Summary: SafariTown has received a little bit more mayhem in the form of the Cupid Borg! New borgs are to appear! KouxOrochi ShoxUsagi KakaeruxMana TetsuyaxgirlMet....hahaha, Met's a girlie


Valentine's in Safari Town, the Gotcha Borg Cupid?

Over the years, all the children who helped defeat the Galactic Emperor have become sort of, town heroes, if you will. Sho was adopted by Usagi's parents, while Orochi was adopted by Mana's parents…and..Tama…stuck with Kitsune?!.

Kou, over the years, has matured only in height, and in appearance, other than that, he's still the energetic lad everybody followed to defeat Galactic Emperor! Kou's begun to wear long version of his old pants, but all in all, his outfit hasn't changed. Seems to be very close to Rei and Sho, the three are inseperable…Kou looks like Kyo from Fruits Basket…seems to be unsure about his feelings towards any of the girls, especially Rei.

Kotaro is a little Kou double, though he wears animal prints on his clothes and his bandanna covers his head like before. He has matured greatly(soooo much less of a pain in the ass!) he seems to adopt his borgs style of cool, and is also a GOD at the shooting ranges! Likes to train with Tetsuya, and the new girl Zeni.

Kakeru is now following Sasuske's footsteps to ninjitsu..or so he thinks. Kakeru has become a bit of a ninja-like character himself, popping out of nowhere and always disappearing as quick as he popped up. But, Kakeru is still his kind old self, and is engaged with Mana.

Mana has matured quite a bit! She also has become quite the looker over the years, getting a few looks from Nekobe and Kitsune, who she turns down every time they ask. She is still kind and willing to support everyone, though she always hangs out with Kakeru, who she is engaged with.

Tsutomu has had his genius recognized, and is the leading scientist of Safari Town. He hasn't changed much, he just got a bit taller and wears futuristic glasses instead of his normal glasses. All in all, he's still the goofy, says something nice to himself out of the blue to boost his morale, guy.

Usagi has become the secret service member/sports star that she always dreamed to be! She herself has become quite the looker, nice body, beautiful face, spunky attitude, she's quite the feisty lady…too bad she harbors feelings for Sho….wierd!

Koyama "Kitsune" Aiko is quite the delinquent, looking kind of like a punk but still has his fox-like appearance. He uses Isaac to level buildings usually, and flirts with Mana whenever he can, but he's turned down. Seems to have abandoned Nekobe and hangs around with Tama.

Tama, what can you say about him..? He's still the mindless glutton, but he's just taller and wears gothic clothes…but, only his stomachs bulging out of his shirt…hmm…embarrassing..

Nekobe has replaced his cowardly demeanor for the knight in shining armor persona(knight in shining armor..uses knight borgs…hmm) and usually helps Mana out anyway he can, but she's still kind of creeped out by him and takes it as flirting. He has matured quite a bit, becoming a sort of Yuki from Fruits Basket..but with Purple-ish hair.

Met has been revealed to be a woman!..Or has she? Him? Anyways, Met matured faster than most girls (yes, Met's a girl..I'll write another where Met's a male), looking kind of like a supermodel with her killer body. Met hides it under her military attire, and still wears her goofy helmet. Tetsuya and her are the closest of friends, and Usagi says they should just go out already….but why should Usagi tell them?

Tetsuya has become a kendo star thanks to Musashi! Tetsuya is still the no backing down to a challenge kid, yet this attitude sometimes gets him into fights with Met, while he wins athletically, she crushes him at board games, tic-tac toe, video games…basically everything that requires high intelligence. Though he's mad when Met beats him, he usually shrugs it off in a few seconds. Seems to look like Inuyasha, but with short hair and his usual attire.

Yuji has become a psychiatrist! Yuji now deals with the problems of the mind(even though he has more of them than his patients…) he hangs out with Met and Tetsuya, usually beating Met in strategy games because of his erratic moves. He dresses kind of like a Hawaiian tourist, and looks like "Chad" from Bleach….freaky…

Sho has become a bit warmer to people around him, though he's only close to Kou and Rei, strange as it is(they were his biggest rivals at first, and now close, close, close friends!) He seems to be extremely shy around Usagi, a new trait he's picked up over the years is shyness..He looks the same, but a bit more towards Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru.

Rei has become a beauty! She also seems to be more of a tomboy than a girly-girl, automatically being the complete opposite of Mana, and has quite a few differences to Usagi. Calls Kou and Sho affectionate names(Kou is "Kou-kun" and Sho is "Sho-kun"), having feelings for them both, though unable to discern which she actually loves. She seems to be a bit wary around Tama, due to their history. She and Met usually battle Kou and Tetsuya, aka Brains V.S. Brawn.

Zeni is a new girl in Safari Town. She has hair that flows like a pond, and big green eyes. She specializes in Hero Borgs, most specifically her borg Kai, a blue and black Cyber Hero (blue replaces red, black replaces white)

All the borgs have influenced the childrens lives, though G Red seems to be becoming more like Kou! Anyways,..the disclaimer is quite simple…

I DO NOT OWN GOTCHA BORGS OR ANY OTHER GAME/ITEM SOMEONE ELSE OWNS, but I own Zeni, and my house and this computer and….yeah..

G Red's voice is heard, along with a few shuffles of feet in Kou's household. "G Red, go to sleep…" Kou sighs after his borg, G Red, has asked him yet again about Valentine's Day.

"G Red…I've been through this with you every year…Please, let me sleeeep…" Kou sighs and puts his pillow over his head, groaning. "But, Kou, I don't get it…why give humans such treats that make their faces scunch up? Is it some kind of poison..?" before G Red can ask another question, he is whacked by Kou's pillow, which puts him to sleep.

"Finally…peace and quiet…" Kou sighs happily and snuggles into his bed, then hears a loud thwack at his window. Kou groans and walks over to the window and sees the forms of Rei and Sho "What're they….OH NO! I've been up all night!!!" he quickly changes and runs out, tripping over his own shoes once he's outside.

Rei and Sho laugh happily and say how much of a klutz Kou is, before Rei helps him up. They all smile as they head to school, talking about things that've happened recently. "I hear Yuji beat Met at Candyland…she then tried to beat him at Soul Calibur, but lost even quicker."

Sho and Kou laugh, remembering how Yuji and Met are the conflict of strategies, Met is polished and well-thought out, while Yuji's is erratic and makes it difficult to counteract. Met and Yuji have ongoing battles, Yuji's won 555 times, while Met's won only 80 times.

"Oh yeah, well guess what I heard? Tama went to a hotdog eating contest and actually beat the guy that always wins on TV." Sho laughs while Rei looks at Kou angrily, and then notices the huge bags under his eyes.

"Kou, you should really get some sleep…did G Red keep you up with the 'what is a holiday?' thing?" Kou smiles happily at Rei, which makes her blush. Sho, smiling at them both, says something totally out of the blue.

"I hear Kitsune and Tama are going away to a differenty city to cause mayhem there, and Mana and Kakeru are going together off to some country far away, to start some career together. Tsutomu has been drafted too!"

Sho, Kou, and Rei sigh "Well, not everything stays the same…soon, we may leave too…" Rei looks at the boys, finally having reached school "You two better not have negative thoughs on Valentines day!" both of them smile at her, and walk to their classes.

Met sighed happily in her class. No sign of Tetsuya to make her feel dumb being near him. She likes him and all, but sometimes he is…annoying. Met smiled and thought "Life is wonderful" until she heard laughter and whoots to her, telling her how brave Tetsuya is.

Met gets out of her seat, and goes over to where all the other children are crowded together, and sees "I love you Met. You and I together make the ultimate being. I love you and I miss you, like the sun, misses the dawn. With love, Tetsuya" Met blushed hugely and ran out, going towards Tetsuya's class.

At Kou, Kotaro and Zeni's class..

Kou sighed, writing down all the names of the borgs he has..until he heard something come up on the intercom, which made everyone in the building stop what they're doing and look at the thing in question.

"I am Sho and I'd like to tell everyone about..my…special someone…um…her name is Usagi, and I love her for her spunk..and..I hope she loves me too…"

At this time, Kou is on the ground laughing himself to stitches, while Kotaro is banging his fist on the desk, roaring with laughter. Until they heard the next sound to come to the intercom..

"I'd like to talk about someone special to me. My name is Kotaro, and its nice to meet you. Anyway, I like our foreign friend, Zeni…she is the light of my life. The fire of my passion! This is Kotaro, gun master, and I am out."

Kou is now laughing even harder, utter shock and blushing on Kotaro's face, while Zeni is blushing and twiddling her fingers. Kou was laughing so hard, he had to go the bathroom. Kou got up and left the classroom, once he finished his "business" in the bathroom, he noticed a heart-shaped borg in the sink.

Kou grabbed it gently and lifted it up "Hey…I'm Kou, G Red's partner…you are..?" the borg didn't respond, but fired a pink last at Kou which made huge hearts replace his eyes. Kou falls down on the ground, dazed by the laser, and his wallet falls out, majestically showing a picture of him, Sho and Rei at a carnival, Rei wearing a salsa dress.

Kou takes one look at Rei, and remembers all of their battles with her as "Orochi" Kou smiles and laughs stupidly, walking out of the bathroom, hearts still replacing his eyes "Oh Orochiiiii…."

Author: At the same time the same is happening with Tetsuya, though he has confronted Met….Met's respone was very simple…

Combat boots slammed into the rug that replaced the tiles known as the school floor. Met was running for dear life from her closest friend, Tetsuya. Met looks back to see Tetsuya with huge hearts in his eyes. "Oh Meeeeettttt….Please come over here and give me a Valentines kiss!"

Met screamed and ran even faster, finally hiding in the girls bathroom, to find a little baby-like borg with a gun with heart designs on it. Met looks at it suspiciously and picks it up, asking the borg, panting "Who…are you?"

The borg replies by bowing and then smiling happily at Met "I am, Cupid. I am the Holiday Gotcha Borg." Met looks at Cupid suspiciously "…Holiday Gotcha Borg…?"

"Meeeeet!! You told me you loved me when we were kiiiids! COME ON OUT!" Met screamed and hid in the corner, accidentally squishing Cupid. Cupid sighs "Seems this guy met one of my roaches…"

OOOOH…CLIFFEH? OR IS IT?!

Anyways, I like to give previews, so here we go!

With Kou searching for Rei, and Usagi now hiding from her embarrassment of love being told for everyone to hear, Met is all alone, because all of her cries fall on love-induced ears….if that makes sense! Many questions will be answered! Where is Yuji? Why was Kotaro's voice on the intercom? Why name an OC pond? Why make the Oc foreign? Why didn't I mention Orochi's real name is Rei? Is fat or anorexic better? Do people hate me that I made Met a girl? Why is Sho so shy?

All this will be answered! Hopefully…


End file.
